


Best Friends?

by sharki45



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Confusion, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Minecraft, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharki45/pseuds/sharki45
Summary: "Thank you," Dream's voice broke slightly and he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes."I love you." George spoke softly and Dream smiled, he wasn't used to those words coming from George and it made him giddy, in a platonic way of course."Awe, you love me!" Dream teased and he could practically hear George roll his eyes.This boy has helped him through such a hard time and he's just so glad that Dream gets to call him his best friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a normal day:)

Dream awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating against his nightstand, he yawned and stretched, trying to blink the fuzziness out of his eyes. He searched for his phone groggily, accidentally hitting it onto the floor. He groaned and sat up, debating whether it was worth it or not. He slowly stood up and cracked his back then scooped his phone up. He had missed a call from George and had a text from him.

_Morning!_

Dream smiled.

_You're lucky I like you or you'd pay for waking me up._

Dream sat his phone back down and sniffed his armpits, practically gagging. He walked himself into the bathroom and stared in the mirror, grasping the edge of the counter tightly. His hair was disheveled, black circles framed his eyes, his cheeks reddish and his lips had small cuts lining them from being bitten when he was nervous. Dream was glad he didn’t have to show his face to anyone because right now he felt ugly. He let go of the counter and walked to the shower, turning it on to the hottest setting. He stripped off his boxers and tossed them into the laundry hamper by the door. 

He stepped into the steaming hot shower and let the water roll down his skin, his body visibly relaxed. He began scrubbing his body clean and letting his thoughts take him over.

_____________________________________________________

He wrapped the towel around his waist after drying his hair. Dream walked back to his room and picked up his phone

_Ha ha very funny :P_

_Dream?_

_Just gonna ignore me now?_

Dream chuckled at his friend before typing up a message.

_Sorry. Was in the shower. Wanna see? ;)_

He hesitantly hit send, hoping George was okay with this. He felt he was walking on glass when flirting with George. Sometimes he liked it and other times it made him uncomfortable so Dream was still trying to find that balance.

_maybe I do ;)_

Dream sighed in relief then opened snapchat, sending George an up close picture of the towel and a little bit of his hip. The text reading, _Is this what you wanted?;)_

George hadn't responded in a few minutes so Dream tossed his phone onto his bed and threw on some clothes. He then walked downstairs and smiled as he heard Patches small meows chasing after him, knowing she was getting fed. Dream poured her a bowl of food and crouched down to stroke her.

"Oh, my sweet girl." he spoke softly and she meowed back.

He stood up and searched through his cupboards, not finding anything of interest he just went back to his room. Patches followed closely behind and Dream dodged her so he wouldn't accidentally step on her, it being more difficult than he'd expect. Once he was in his room he grabbed his phone to see a text from George.

_Oh, Dream._

Dream chuckled and sat on his desk chair, letting Patches crawl into his lap.

_Minecraft?_

Dream sent and before George could answer he loaded up the game. George rarely turned Dream down so unless he was streaming it was a good chance he'd say yes.

_I'm streaming. Call me :)_

Dream laughed softly and stroked Patches absentmindedly. He connected to the Discord call, put his headphones on and smiled wide as he heard George and Sapnap arguing.

"Hello, Boys." Dream's voice was soft as to not wake the now sleeping kitty on his lap.

"Dream!" George yelled and Sapnap's laugh echoed through the headset.

Dream loaded up the stream and sat back to watch George and Sapnap practice for a future Manhunt.

"Can you please tell George that I'm a better hunter?" Sapnaps pleaded and George smirked.

"You know what, Sapnap, you are the better hunter." his voice was low and mischievous, just wanting a reaction out of George.

"Hey! You always side with me." George stared at the camera with a half shocked expression, Dream smiled.

"Sometimes the truth hurts, I'm sorry." Dream teased.

"Sorry, Gogy, I guess we all know who the best hunter is. Just don't tell Bad."

About an hour passed before Dream's stomach was screaming at him to leave the stream to eat. He said his goodbyes before shutting down his computer and ordering some Taco Bell. He didn't feel like cooking today or going to get groceries so this was the next best thing. He slowly stood from his chair and winced as his knees popped, he really was getting to be an old man. Dream set his phone on his desk and went downstairs to sit and wait for his food. He turned the TV on and just let it play whatever was left on. He didn't pay much attention tothe screen and instead stared at his ceiling. The TV became white noise as thoughts began swirling through his brain. Many people in the chat kept being rude to Dream and calling him a cheater. Dream wasn't sure why people thought this, but it hurt him a lot. Dream prided himself on being an honest person so cheating and lying about some dumb speedrun made no sense to him. Though he couldn't rationalize that thinking it still hurt him. He was critical on himself his whole life and people on the internet make it hard for him to just be himself. Dream was taking a break from streaming for a little bit to clear his head and hopefully calm people down, but it did not seem to be working. The haters just filled his friend's chat which is not what he wanted at all. Maybe he should take a break from streaming period, no friends' streams either.

The doorbell pulled him away from the ceiling and back to the real world. His stomach growled at him in need so he quickly went and grabbed his food.

_____________________________________________________

"Hey, Dream" George's soft voice lulled him into a strange comfort.

"Hi, George." it sounded as if Dream was breathless, he quickly cleared his throat.

"Sleepy?" his friend's voice was too calm, it made Dream's eyes become heavier and harder to fight his sleep.

Dream regretted how little he did today, but recently he has found himself in a constant loop of nothingness. His life felt dull and the only time he ever felt real joy was talking with his friends so he tried to do it as often as possible.

"I don't think I'm gonna call when you're streaming anymore." Dream ignored the question in hopes that not thinking of sleep would somehow wake him.

"What? Why?" George sounded hurt and Dream felt a slight twinge in his chest.

"I-I...People aren't nice in your chat when I'm there." Dream mumbled and George sighed.

"I like having you there, Dream. And a lot of others do too. I'll have more mods or something to keep people from saying rude things." George's voice was determined and a little whiny.

"I'll try one more stream with you." Dream yawned into the phone and a soft, happy sigh escaped George's lips.

"You sound tired," his voice became quieter, "maybe you should sleep."

"Mmmm, maybe" Dream groaned and curled into himself, letting his eyes close.

The last thing Dream heard before being pulled into the darkness was George's soft giggle and the line clicking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has some fun.

Dream sat staring at his phone, it was 8pm and no text from George had been seen today. George wasn't online all day either. Dream wasn't much of a person to text first and figured George was just busy with something, but it still hurt that not even a good morning text had been sent. Dream decided he was gonna go out and have some fun, one good thing about being faceless is that he could do what he wanted without much hassle. His voice wasn't too recognizable and when people did ask if he was Dream he had learned to act confused quite well.

Dream smoothed his shirt and slipped in his shoes before beginning his walk to a nearby bar. He let the warm Florida air engulf him. The breeze kept messing up the hair he had styled for the first time in months which was frustrating him. He got to the bar in only about ten minutes which he seemed proud of. He let the bouncer check his ID and slipped into the bar, the smell of stale beer and sweat filled his nostrils and he coughed in reaction. He groaned as he looked to the stage, realizing it was karaoke night. Bad singing filled his ears as two girls belted 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' into the microphones, he debated with himself if he even wanted to stay. A hand on the shoulder turned him away from the stage and towards a tall dark haired woman, a giddy smile spread on her face.

"Hi! I'm Leslie and you look like you need a drink." She was confident.

Dream smiled, "I do."

"Well, let me buy you a drink." she spoke with ease and moved her hand down his arm.

Dream let her lead him to the bar and ordered him a beer. "You know usually the guy buys the girl a drink." Dream spoke loudly over the singing and took a sip of the beer.

"This isn't the 1980s. Woman can do what they want." She teased and took a shot of tequila. "What's your name?"

"I'm Clay." he spoke hesitantly. 

"Hmmm," she looked him up and down before scrunching her eyebrows and shaking her head, "I guess that's okay."

"Just okay?" Dream laughed and chugged down his beer.

The girl just smiled and ordered them shots.

______________________________________________________

A few hours had passed and before he knew it him and Leslie were performing 'Barbie Girl' onstage. Dream had let himself loose and was feeling free finally. He had been so tense lately and felt this is what he needed. After the song was over they bowed and giggled before stumbling off the stage and into a booth.

"So, why is a pretty girl like you alone." Dream hummed and took a sip of beer.

"Was supposed to go out with my friends, but they all have other things. So just me today." she smiled as if she didn't care, but it really hurt her. "I found you though and you're almost as pretty as them so it works."

"Pretty." Dream giggled and pushed his head against the back of the booth.

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" the question came quickly and Dream shot up.

He stared at her and thought, she was very beautiful. He wasn't much of a one-night-stand type of guy, but maybe he needed to release some more tension. 

"I mean if you don't-"

"No, I mean I do want to. Yeah. Let's go." Dream had slightly sobered up and scooted out of the booth, offering his hand to her.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling herself out of the booth. They walked out to the parking lot and let the mildly cool breeze wash over them, soft giggles escaping their lips.

"I'll call a cab." Dream said and she nodded, sitting on one of the concrete parking barriers.

He pulled out his phone and stared at the screen to see a few messages from George.

_Hey! Sorry for not texting all day! I've been busy coding._

_Wanna test it with me?_

_I guess it's pretty late..._

_Text me when you can :/_

Dream felt slightly guilty for letting himself have fun tonight, but wasn't going to let a few texts ruin his mood. He called a cab and sat next to Leslie.

______________________________________________________

Dream panted and laid next to the girl and she giggled and cuddled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and stared at her ceiling.

"Wow." she said and rubbed his sweaty chest.

"Was good." Dream spoke softly and closed his eyes.

She hummed in agreement and not long after he heard soft snores escaping her lips. He looked down at her and he smiled, this girl was gorgeous and confident and everything Dream felt he wasn't. He leaned over and grabbed his phone off her desk that was close by.

_Sorry, dude. Was out:)_

Dream sent and bit his lip, it was very late and was not expecting a response so when the three bubbles came up he got excited. Soon after they disappeared and he waited for the text back, the bubbles popping up and down several times before a response came through.

_It's fine:) Home? Wanna call?_

Dream stared at the screen and thought for a moment. Should he tell George what he had been doing tonight? Lie? He decided on half of the truth.

_Sorry, not home. Call tomorrow?_

_Oh...Yeah. Tomorrow_

_Good. Night, George_

_:)_

Just a smiley face? What did Dream do to just deserve that? He sighed to himself and shut off his phone and just slid it across the desk. He played with Leslie's hair and closed his eyes. He realized how dizzy he was and how much he had let himself drink tonight. He was going to regret this in the morning, but for now it was okay. He tried to sleep, but couldn't get himself there, every time he was close he was jolted back up. He was so used to falling asleep listening to George that it felt weird not to. After about an hour of struggle he slipped out of the girls bed, needing to clear his head. He got dressed and searched the room for a paper and pen, being as quiet as he could. He finally found what he was looking for and wrote his number on the piece of paper, placing it on top of her laptop.

He walked out of her apartment with his phone clutched close to his chest, sitting on a curb. He hummed to himself as a wave of nausea ran over him. He stared at his phone before typing his address into Google Maps, a 30 minute walk. He sighed, but stood and began his long journey home. He let thoughts overtake him as his legs guided him home. George's face invaded his thoughts as he realized he needed that boy's voice to be able to sleep. It was an odd feeling of need, not a sexual one, but a comfort need. He never wanted to upset him or make the boy uncomfortable. A growing want to apologize bubbled to the surface, Dream not being sure what he should be apologizing for. For being happy without him? For feeling good without his voice? Or for something he wasn't ready to admit to himself. And just like that, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are we thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting to AO3 I hope you like it !!


End file.
